


Of Dog Ears and Dream Bubbles

by PuellaMidori



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaMidori/pseuds/PuellaMidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade meets Feferi again in a dream bubble, airs out her shit, and realizes the fishy princess isn’t half bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dog Ears and Dream Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #femslash february on Tumblr. (Also posted there.)

“Hey! It’s been so long! What’ve you been up to lately? Did you miss me?”  
You look at the troll girl standing in front of you and blink dully, trying to process what and who you’re seeing. The last thing about this figure you manage to drag up from your memories isn’t particularly helpful, however.

GG: then why are you here now?  
CC: Because, stupid.  
CC: I’M D———EAD!

Of course that, you thought drily, was fairly self-evident. 

“I can SEE that you’re dead! This is one of those stupid dream bubbles after all, isn’t it?” you snap, paying no mind to the fact that the girl before you had not actually mentioned that fact.

She makes a face but quickly replaces it with a smile again. “Oh cod Jade. I’m sorry! I know you must have a lot to deal with right now.” She starts towards you, hesitantly. “Oh, but is that ALL you remember about me?”

“Aw, Feferi, yeah it-” you pause as her smile grows slightly. “I guess… not quite! You’re right though, I guess I have had a lot on my mind, and the last time we talked I wasn’t really all there either…”

Feferi continues towards you and puts an arm around your shoulders. “It’s so exciting; us meeting here again like this! How long do you think it’s been?”

You sigh. “I’m not really in the mood for all this dream bubble nonsense right now Feferi. No offense,” you add as you remember whose fault they were in the first place. 

“Oh…” The finned girl seems to withdraw into herself a bit, and removes her arm from your shoulders again, leaving it hanging awkwardly by her side. “What’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it? I can be a good listener you know.”

You hadn’t really considered the idea before. To you, the dream bubbles were just a goddamn inconvenience, bringing more and more dead people to interrupt your thoughts every time you tried to see, and you never could seem to run into the alive people you actually wanted to see. The whole thing was pretty frustrating. But you suppose it might not be too bad, having someone else to talk to for once, even knowing it might not last that long, and she did seem pretty keen on getting you cheered up. You don’t see any harm in it, anyway. 

“Alright, alright.” You sit down and make yourself comfortable. “Sit down here, we may be a while.”

Feferi sits down next to you, maybe a little closer than you would have liked, but you do your best to ignore that. She looks at you expectantly, making you feel kind of uncomfortable, and all of a sudden you don’t know what to say. You don’t know how to start. So you just do.

“It’s all just so frustrating, being stuck on this ship, only having John and Davesprite and these stupid game construct characters for company! I’m the one with the spacey powers; any time anything needs them to get done it’s all up to me! I don’t know what’s happened to any of the others; who’s alive, who’s dead! Every time I go to sleep I end up in these dream bubbles, constantly seeing dead versions of my friends and even myself! And I just feel like there’s nothing I can do to make anything any better, I just have to DEAL with it until we get through this space!” You keep up a fairly steady stream of complaints until you’re all out of things to say. “I’m just completely at a loss here Feferi, and I don’t really have anyone to talk to about any of this. I must sound pretty petty, don’t I?”

She smiles reassuringly at you. “Not at all! Of course you’d be frustrated Jade, anyone would. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

You smile back at her, your ears perking up. “Actually, I think just being able to say some of that stuff out loud helped. Thanks! I’m sorry if I was snappy earlier.”

Feferi’s eyes drift towards your ears as they moved. “Your new appearance is quite striking,” she mutters as her hand begins to stray towards them. “May I?” You nod and move closer to her as she touches your white ears, stroking them. “What’s the story behind these anyway?” she wonders aloud. “Do all you humans get ears like these when they hit cod tier? Congratulations by the way!”

You laugh a little as you move closer to her. “Ah, fish puns. Anyway, nope! I guess you could say I’m a special case! You remember Bec? What was that word you used before? My… lusus?” You tell her the whole story.

Her dead eyes widen with wonder as she listens. “Wow! Dying shore does keep you out of the loop!”

You nod solemnly, remembering your dream self. “I have to admit it Feferi, you’re not really as bad as I thought you were at first.”

She smirks at you and replies flippantly, “And you’re not as stupid as you seem either!”

You make a move to give her a playful smack but she catches your hand instead and pulls you closer. “Just kidding!” she shouts, giggling. 

You pull away to give her a face but then settle back into her. “I’m not kidding though. I feel really comfortable here with you. It’s too bad you’re dead…”

The world around you starts fading, blurring before your eyes. You try to blink it back into place but the distortion continues. You know what’s happening but still you panic. “Feferi!”

She runs her hand through your hair, murmuring to you. “It’s alright Jade, don’t worry. You’re just waking up again. I’ll wait here for you; I’ll try to find you again. Wake up and go back to your other friends for now. The dream bubbles will always be here.”

You try to relax, closing your eyes as she plays with your hair. The last thing you manage to say before waking up is a simple, honest, “thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know how characters work or how to colour text on here sorry on both counts oops.


End file.
